Wo ein Anfang ist
by little-choco
Summary: Ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Remus. Ganz leicht angeslasht...


Titel: Wo ein Anfang ist...  
Rating: hmm... gute Frage... kein bestimmtes... passiert nix schlimmes ;-)  
Pairing: naja, wirklich von Pairing kann man da wohl nicht sprechen... Ein wirklich nur ganz ganz ganz ganz leicht angeslashtes Sirius/Remus... Merkt man aber nicht wirklich... Ich finde, man könnte es auch als ganz normale Freundschaftskiste sehn...  
Disclaimer: seufz Mir gehört nix... Alles nur ausgeliehen...  
Anmerkung: Naja... zu viel getrunken heute... Hoffe aber, es gefällt euch trotzdem so einigermaßen... Viel Spaß beim lesen!

_**Wo ein Anfang ist...**_

Zitternd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper. Es war kalt und windig und es regnete, doch ich verspürte nicht den Drang, wieder hinauf ins Schloss zu gehen.

Ich fühlte mich eingeengt und müde. Im Moment war ich lieber allein, ganz für mich und hoffte, das mir das niemand übel nahm. Ich war immer allein gewesen, von Anfang an. Meine Eltern hatten nie viel Zeit für mich. Das habe ich verstanden. Sie mussten uns über Wasser halten.

Damals war alles anders gewesen. Ich hatte keine Freunde gehabt, war ein Einzelgänger, ausgeschlossen von der Gesellschaft. Heute sehnte ich mich manchmal nach Einsamkeit. Das kam nicht oft vor, nur alle paar Monate. James und Sirius und Peter sahen sich dann immer sehr besorgt an, sagten aber nichts. Sie respektierten es. Wenn ich Ruhe brauchte, hatte ich meine Ruhe. Und wenn ich wieder Gesellschaft wollte, dann hatte ich wieder Gesellschaft.

Kurz bevor ich ging, sah ich nur Peter, der, tief über eine Pergamentrolle gebeugt, ohnehin nicht mitbekam dass ich verschwand. James musste nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall und Sirius... Sirius war irgendwo. Bei einem Mädchen vermutlich oder auch bei mehreren.

Ich seufzte tief und zwang mich nun doch dazu, endlich wieder ins Schloss zu gehen. Schon jetzt wusste ich, dass eine Grippe im Anmarsch war. Es ging mir seit einigen Tagen nicht gut und das hatte nichts mit meinem Werwolf Dasein zu tun...

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete ich kaum jemandem. Vermutlich lernten sie alle. Und schon versetzte das schlechte Gewissen mir einen Stich. In Sachen Prüfungen war ich nicht weiter als die anderen. Auch ich sollte eigentlich lernen...

„Moony!"

Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen. Als ich mich langsam umdrehte, funkelten mich dunkle Augen spielerisch und ein bisschen neugierig an.

„Oh Pads, musst du mich denn so erschrecken?"

Sirius lachte und nahm meinen Arm. Er sah zufrieden aus, fand ich, und auch ohne zu fragen wusste ich, dass er wieder irgendetwas angestellt haben musste. Ich lächelte. Und zum ersten mal seit Wochen war es ein wirkliches Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, dass ein warmes Gefühl, tief in meinem Inneren zustande gebracht hatte.

„Wieso bist du nicht oben?"

Jetzt lächelte ich nicht mehr. Ich sah ihn zögernd an und mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich schlecht, müde und ausgelaugt.

„Ich musste ein bisschen alleine sein. Nachdenken und so..."

Sirius blieb stehen und sah mich lange schweigend an. Seine dunklen Augen schienen sich in mein Innerstes zu bohren, als würden sie dort Antworten auf viele ungelöste Fragen suchen.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit häufig allein, Moony."

Er sagte das ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in der Stimme. Es war weder Vorwurf noch Frage. Eine einfache Feststellung. Eine Feststellung, wie sie nur aus seinem Munde kommen konnte. Nicht klagend, nicht tadelnd.

„Ich weiß", murmelte ich und wandte meinen Blick ab.

„Gehts dir nicht gut?"

Ich sah wieder auf. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass wusste ich und ich war dankbar dafür. Dankbar, weil ich bei Sirius sicher sein konnte, dass ich ihm wichtig war und seine Sorge echt.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bald ist wieder Vollmond. Das haut mich im Moment ein bisschen runter. Das vergeht."

Auch Sirius lächelte jetzt. „Gut, wie du meinst. Kommst du denn jetzt mit?"

Ich nickte. Er griff wieder nach meinem Arm und zog mich mit sich. Im Gehen erwähnte er irgendein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Er hatte ihr den Laufpass gegeben. Sie war ihm zu kindisch.

„Welche Ironie, solche Worte aus deinem Munde zu hören, Pads."

Er grinste. „Wie meinen?"

„Ach nichts..."

„Wir haben übrigens eine Überraschung für dich. Du wirst umfallen, sag ich dir!"

Überrascht sah ich auf. Weihnachten war erst in drei Monaten und mein Geburtstag lag schon ewig zurück. Doch ich stellte keine Fragen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich diese Überraschung überhaupt wollte...

„Eigentlich darf ich ja nicht, aber..." Sirius funkelte mich an. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. „Soll ich sie dir zeigen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht. Die anderen werden nicht begeistert sein, oder? Schließlich scheint ihr mal wieder ein gemeinsames Attentat auf mich vorzuhaben..." Ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Moony, Moony, Moony... Was denkst du nur von uns? Das wir eine Bande gemeiner Kerle sind, die dich für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen würden?"

„Äh... ja?"

Sirius lachte bellend auf. „Ok, meistens sind wir das. Aber dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal ist es für dich allein. Nichts gemeines, kein Streich. Etwas, das wir schon sehr sehr lange geplant haben..."

Noch immer war ich misstrauisch, doch langsam stieg die Neugierde in mir auf.

„Also", sagte ich „was ist es?"

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sag es dir nicht", entschied er dann und lachte wieder. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich gerade ziemlich dumm ausschaute mit meinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, griff er nach meiner Hand und ich blieb stehen. Noch immer überrascht sah ich ihn an. Seine Augen blickten mich sanft, fast liebevoll an. Auch Kummer konnte man in ihnen erkennen, doch ich verstand, dass er diesen so gut es ging verstecken wollte, also ging ich nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Moony...", sagte er leise und strich mir eine meiner nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du solltest nicht meinen, dass du dich verstecken musst, kurz bevor der Vollmond kommt. Wir drei, wir lieben dich. So wie du bist. Auch mit deinem pelzigen Problem. Es macht dich zu etwas besonderem. Du denkst, du wärst abstoßend, aber das bist du nicht. Du bist unser Freund!"

Und, obwohl ich so dastand, triefend und tropfend und ich vor Kälte eigentlich bibbern sollte, wurde mir plötzlich warm ums Herz. Ich wusste, Sirius sagte nicht oft solche Dinge und ich wusste auch, dass es ihn Unmengen an Überwindungskraft gekostet haben musste, mir das zu sagen.

„Danke", murmelte ich leise. Und schließlich kamen sie, die Tränen. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten und als Sirius mich immer noch lächelnd an sich drückte, schluchzte ich unaufhaltsam gegen seine Schulter.

Uns beide verband ein starkes Band. „Wir sind uns ähnlicher, als du denkst, Moony", hatte er einmal gesagt und geheimnisvoll gelächelt. Damals verstand ich ihn nicht doch jetzt, wo er mich in seinen Armen hielt, schien plötzlich alles glasklar zu werden. Ich war eine dunkle Kreatur und er war ein Zauberer, der von Schwarzmagiern aufgezogen wurde. Wir beide hatten nicht den besten Stand in der Gesellschaft, aber wir hatten uns. Und und unsere Freunde.

Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass wir beide uns irgendwann mal aus den Augen verlieren würden. Unsere Freundschaft war, obwohl sie schon vier Jahre andauerte noch so jung und so frisch... Sie stand gerade am Anfang... Das dort, wo ein Anfang war auch irgendwo ein Ende sein musste, daran dachte ich in diesem Moment nicht...

**_Ende_**


End file.
